Large amounts of data and information are typically acquired during energy industry operations, such as exploration, formation evaluation, production and drilling operations. Data output may take various forms, such as well logs produced from various logging operation. Labeling the curves on such logs by field engineers can be a time consuming effort. This is compounded by the need to typically perform such labeling multiple times a day on multiple logs and at numerous depth levels, as well as the need to position such labels so as not to obscure important data in a manner acceptable to customers.